Dragon Ball Z: Rage Of The Winter
by omolina100
Summary: Piccolo's heroic sacrifice back on Earth was for naught. King Cold has returned to the battlefield, and after weeks of being consumed by hatred, Fasha will be the first to experience his wrath first hand. The mighty Super Saiyan gives it everything she has, but still it's not enough. Just when all hope seems gone, two new characters jump into the fray.


Her arm trembled as she struggled to get back to her feet. Sweat fell from her brow into the hard rocky ground. Her violet eyes focused on the ground in front of her, doing her best to fight the blur covering her vision. With a hard push she got her body up and finally got to her feet. Breathing heavily she looked at the enormous monster standing in front of her, his arms crossed an a smug grin plastered on his mouth.

"How you monkeys managed to defeat my son I will never know" King Cold mocked her. "You are hardly putting up a good fight. Even the Namek was more entertaining than you!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" she taunted him as she charged her own energy. She had hoped to avoid this, since she wasn't exactly a master of the transformation, unlike Kakarot, but she had no choice, she hadn't been able to even hurt him, but maybe this little boost would flip that tables. "I'm just getting started!"

With a scream her golden aura exploded even larger and electricity surrounded her body.

"This Super Saiyan is really disappointing, for such a legendary transformation I expected more."

Fasha didn't answer, she dashed forward and kicked King Cold in the gut, making him lurch over. She grabbed his horns and pulled hard, bringing him down to the ground. She kicked his back and sent him flying up. In mid air he twisted and regained his balance, but she was upon him in an instant. She clawed his face, swiped at his chest, kicked his stomach, forcing him back before she unleashed an invisible barrage of kicks, so fast they could only be perceived as twitches in her muscles. Her speed was so great she had trouble controlling herself, but she managed. She landed dozens of kicks, ripping his mouth open, dislocating his arm, cracking a rib and making King Cold scream in pain. With one last powerful kick she broke through his armor and pushed him back. He fired an energy beam at her, but she dodged it with ease. Rushing forward and flying behind him she placed both hands on each side of his head and pressed hard, making him scream louder.

"DIE!" she yelled as she fired, and the golden explosion was massive, it sent her flying back, hurt from her own blast. She thew King Cold a look, and saw that he wasn't moving. She gave a tiny chuckle as all her energy finally gave way. As she landed on the ground her hair turned black and her eyes returned to their usual violet color. She rolled a few meters until the momentum from her blast finally gave way. Her legs were burning up, and her arms felt like they were made of lead, but other than that she was fine.

King Cold's massive frame fell down to the ground with a huge thud, lifting a small could of dust.

"Mom!" Turnia yelled as she landed next to her, and Fasha managed to gather some of her strength to get back on her feet. Her daughter couldn't see her like this. Far too many Saiyans had seen her off her feet for her taste. "You did it!"

"Get away" she whispered, allowing herself a few breaths to regain her energy. "This isn't done."

"What? No, he's dead, mom!"

"He's not... I just hurt him. Turnia you have to leave now!"

"Mom... I can't just leave you!"

"Turnia, get Trunks and Gohan back to the ship. Tell Vegeta Cold's back... It's the only chance we got of... winning this thing. Go... Now!"

Her daughter gave her a nervous glance before nodding her head, quickly taking off, throwing a teary look back to her mother. She hated when this happened, she hadn't ever witnessed it until now, but her father had told her about this situation. In war there would always been sacrifices. Piccolo had been the first, but now she understood he wouldn't be the last.

00

"Now?"

"No, Fasha still has plenty of energy left."

"So? We should help her now!"

"No, we should get more data. This is the first time anybody has ever seen King Cold fight! We need this!"

00

"You had more in you that I expected" he said as he got back to his feet. "You dislocated my arm... I can't believe this. But it looks like you're all but spent" he noticed as he looked at her, breathing heavily and barely standing. "Allow me to strike true fear into your mind, child. You have hurt me, but I still have two transformations left! In this form my power rivals Cooler's when he's at his peak, but when I transform I have no equal! Prepare to face your doom!" He screamed as he crossed his arms and grinned at her, feeling how his muscles bulged.

00

Fasha eyes' went wide. Two more transformations? This was impossible, she had to warn somebody of this. If they were taken off guard by this, their hopes would be dashed! But she couldn't contact Turnia, her scouter had been destroyed, and if she flew back to her King Cold would undoubtedly kill her. Only one thing left to do.

Fasha screamed again as she used the last of her power to transform back into Super Saiyan. She jumped forward and elbowed him on his bruised stomach, breaking his concentration. She jumped up and kneed his jaw, sending him back down to the ground. She stomped on his tail and again he screamed in pain as she charged a bright pink energy wave in her hand.

"You need time to transform, you idiot" she told him with a grin. "You're dead!"

Fasha fired, hitting him straight in the face, and again King Cold screamed. Despite the pain he was undoubtedly feeling, he managed to pull his leg back and kick her, breaking her ribs in the process. Fasha couldn't even scream as a broken piece of bone slice through her lung, quickly filling it with blood. Her vision became black as she rolled on the ground, spurting blood all over the place. Away from where she had landed she saw how King Cold turned somewhat smaller, and his frame began to morph. She attempted to stand up, but the pain was too much. It nullified her senses, it blinded her, and she screamed as her body burned up in agony.

00

"NOW!"

Both of them screamed as they transformed, and their golden auras exploded. At the same time they charged forward, their golden manes flapping wildly. Note went for Fasha right away. With extreme care she turned her over and began pouring some medicine in her wounds, healing most of her superficial wounds and giving her a bit more time.

"Her lung is pierced" she said to herself as she scanned her. "We gotta get her to the pod right now!"

Carefully picking her up, she grabbed the uncouncious Saiyan and flew away to their space ship. Her daughter and her friends would have to wait. She pushed herself as fast as she could, and she reached the space ship in less than two minutes. She quickly placed Fasha in the healing chamber and activated the emergency program. In a matter of seconds the chamber was filled with fluid, suspending Fasha in the middle while her internal injuries were sealed. She jumped out the ship and gave Beat the signal that they were ready to leave. She relaxed and allowed her body to turn back to her base form.

00

King Cold looked even more monstrous. He was smaller now, probably around three meters and a half, but still towering over him. He smirked as he charged at the confused Cold. Understandable, Super Saiyans don't usually pop out of nowhere.

"Take this!" he yelled as he fired a wide golden blast, but the eerie looking creature jumped up and dodged it. He turned around and fired again and again, but he was much too fast. It didn't matter, it allowed him to get in close, that was all he needed. In close combat he had no match. With a grin he began pounding him in the stomach and chest, making sure to hit the places Fasha had bruised before. He ducked and rose in the air, dodging the flurry of kicks and punches he was throwing at him. Beat wasn't the best when it came to energy blasts, and it took him a while to charge his energy, but he was fast, and he was strong. On hand to hand combat he had no equal. King Cold was learning this the hard way. His punches might not hurt him much, but he wasn't doing any damage to him at all.

"How many of you disgusting monkeys are left?" he asked him, his voice distorted and making him sound even more disgusting than usual. He barely dodged the massive spikes on his back and landed a heavy uppercut on his elongated skull before he kicked him in the back, putting some distance between.

"You're pretty strong!" he admitted as he flew back away from the damaged Cold with a smile. "Even while you're injured you could probably kill me! We'll have to end this some other day, however! We got business to take care of, such as destroying your planets! See you later!"

00

King Cold held his large head on his hands, allowing his vision to clear. He heard the Saiyan's words as he ran away, but did not process them correctly after a few seconds. So carefree, so relaxed, like it had been a game to him. He punched the ground in anger. He was right, even while injured he could have killed him, but the burning sensation in his chest would prevent him for chasing him from long. It looked like one of Fasha's kicks had broken one of his ribs.

"Dammed Saiyans" he said to himself as he held his chest. "They're stronger than I thought... They won't be so lucky next time we meet... Run away to your traitorous leader, monkeys! I will kill you all, no matter how long it takes! You won't be so lucky next time!"

00

Beat smiled as he landed in front of the ship.

"Took you long enough, how did you lose him?" Note asked as she finished prepping the ship.

"Hit him in his huge ugly skull" he said as he sat down pulling his hair to the side to avoid sitting on it. "For all his power he leaves himself pretty open."

"You noticed what happened when he transformed, right?"

"Yeah, he fights completely different. It's like he's a new person."

"Which means we allowed Fasha to get beaten for nothing."

"How'd you figure?"

"Well the data we obtained is useless!" Note said, pressing a few more keys and setting the autopilot to follow Turnia's ship. "It won't work when we fight King Cold again."

"Oh well" he said as he laid back on the bed. "At least Fasha will get stronger and they'll be so very grateful we saved her and they'll consider us heroes!"

"There you go daydreaming again" she told him with a chuckle as she sat next to him. "If you're expecting Prince Vegeta to give you a medal and tell you just how much honor you bring to the Saiyan race you are wrong, mister."

"Little miracles happen every now and then" he replied, adjusting the golden band on his arm. "Let's just see what happens when she wakes up."

00

_Fun facts!_

_ Rage Of The Winter (Rhapsody of Fire) on King Cold's fury and his burning desire to kill the Saiyans._

_ King Cold's appearance after he transforms is like Freeza in his third form. I based him on the Dragon Ball multiverse manga, but it's hard to describe, Google him if __you're interested! He looks cool._

_ The Beat I used is obviously the one in the cover. I decided to use the Berserker because he's my favorite of the Male Heroes!_

_ Okay, these two little side trips were only excuses to show you guys what Note and Beat look like, there will be no more side stories, and I'll focus on the plot for now. The next chapter of DBZ And Then The World Froze will continue where this one left off :)_


End file.
